The Bodyguard
by temari80
Summary: Multi billionaire Leonard Snart took in his little sister Lisa when their dad just dropped her off at his doorstep. On his way to take her to kindergarten one day they were ambushed by two cars. Surviving and now hiding out at his farm house Leonard decided he needed a bodyguard. Mick Rory single dad of two beautiful daughters gets picked to watch Leonard Snart and his sister. Not
Leonard sat and looked out his kitchen window. He hadn't ever played with the idea of a bodyguard before but with someone after him and his sister, Lisa, he had decided to hire one. This guy came highly recommended by the company he was working with and he also was known for never letting anything happen to his clients. Leonard had reservations about letting a strange man in the house around his little sister but he had to put those aside. The people who attacked him while trying to drop Lisa off at school were after both of them for some reason or another and he wouldn't let anything happen to her she was all he had in this world. Looking at the clock Leonard saw that he had a little less than an hour before the bodyguard would arrive. He pushed himself out of his chair and headed upstairs to get Lisa ready for their visitor.

Lisa was sitting at her tea party table sharing some tea with her stuft animals. She loved playing pretend and usually he would sit down and have tea with her but today he had yet to find the time. He had kept her home from kindergarten because of what happened. He thought back to the sound of metal on the rear side next to Lisa's door and the fear he felt when he heard the same scrapping on his side. They had boxed them in and was trying to knock him off the road. Thankfully he was able to get enough speed to out run the assailants and head out to the farm house that was kept off the books for reasons just like this. When they had arrived, Leonard had contacted the police, gave them all the information he had, and then called his company, ColdHeat properties and let them know that he wouldn't be in. He looked at his watch. Damn he thought to himself noticing that he only had a half an hour to try to explain to Lisa why this man was coming to live with them and why he would be going to school with her everyday.

Sitting down in one of the chairs he asked Lisa for some tea. Lisa smiled and poured him a cup. He put the cup to his lips and made a drinking sound. "That is the best tea I've ever had" Leonard said smiling. Lisa clapped her little hands and jumped into his lap. He pulled her against him and just sat there. He still couldn't get over the fact that someone had tried to kill them. He knew his father had some pretty rough dealings but why in hell would they care what they were doing. Standing up he took lisa into the front room and sat down on the couch. "Lisa, we are going to have a houseguest for awhile sweetheart. He is going to make sure you stay safe and so he will be going to kindergarten with you and then after you both will come to daddies work and hang out with him. He is also going to watch us at home so I want you to be nice to him and listen if he tells you to do something ok?" Leonard said hoping that Lisa understood just a little. Lisa looked up at Leonard and smiled that smile she gets when she doesn't like being treated like a baby. "I will listen daddy but will he play tea party with me?" she asked bouncing up and down now in Leonard's lap. Leonard picked her up and swung her over his head. "who in their right mind wouldn't want to have a tea party with the worlds best hostess" he said and put her down on the floor. "Now my little glider lets go and put together the guest room for our visitor. I'm sure you can help me finish up the little touches" he said and the two of them headed to the guest room. Leonard was glad that the maids had been by this week to clean up because the sheets and everything had been washed and the bathroom cleaned and freshly restocked. By the recommendation of The Rogue Protection Service he had the staff who usually worked here transferred to his main house in the city. He fully trusted his staff but he had to make sure that he was helping keep Lisa safe. Lisa moved around some of the soap dishes to where she thought they would be pretty and then proceeded to make sure the TV remote and the landline phone was well within reach of the pillow. She sat down on the bed and gave her dad the thumbs up. Scooping up his future home decorator the two of them retired to the living room to await their guest.

A Couple hours earlier:

Mick Rory sat across from his boss, Martha Jones and looked at her like she was crazy. "No damn way I'm watching some guy and his bratty kid because a couple people tried to run them off the road. I do the high profile cases and not the protect the rich people who think that everything that happens is a conspiracy against them. It was probably a couple of stupid teenagers who thought it would be fun to mess with the older guy next to them." Mick said getting up and heading toward the door. In a very clear, and very angry voice Martha said "sit your ass down Mr. Rory you work for me remember." Mick looked over at Martha and wanting to keep this job he decided to listen and sit his ass down. " Now that's a good man." Martha said in a mocking tone before getting to the case. Mick just huffed and put his feet up on the other chair. He could honestly care less about some guy and kid who was probably just some stupid prank or a couple of stupid drunks but if the boss lady says he has to do it then he would do it. He couldn't afford to loose another job. Sara and Laurel were counting on him and he wouldn't let the two important women in his life down. Normally he would leave the girls with their grandfather but since this guy has a brat about their age he decided he would take them with him if he actually had to take the job, which it looked like he did. Martha watched as the man in front of her sat in thought and as soon as she could see by his eyes that he was now back to the room she continued with the case in hand. "The man who is in need of a bodyguard is Leonard Snart the multibillionaire who runs ColdHeat properties. He is a good man but his father was involved in multiple dealings that put him on multiple hit lists. Leonard is the sole guardian of his little sister and he needs to be kept safe from the hitman that are after him. Since no ransom has been requested we can only expect that this is a kill and not a search for financial gain. I want you to be with Snart and/or his sister at all times. You will go with her to her morning kindergarten class in which she actually attends with your daughter and then you will take her and go to her fathers office. Your girls are more than welcome to go with you and you all will stay at the house with Mr. Snart and Lisa. You got that Agent Rory"? Looking at Martha like she just asked him to watch dog shit he shook his head yes and headed over to his dads to pick up the girls. Martha knew that as soon as he met Mr. Snart he would be just fine with the mission. She took a glance at the picture on her desk and smiled. Remembering her time with The Doctor always made her smile and now that she was running UNIT and this agency as a cover for it she felt even happier than before. Mick would one day be moved up to UNIT and hopefully this case will send him there, he was a unique agent and he didn't ask more questions then were needed. If he didn't have a specific taste she would definitely try to get with him.

Mick pulled up to his dads house. He could see Laurel watching out the window for him. She was always watching for him. He didn't know why she didn't like to be at her grandpas or anywhere else for that matter. Second grade was tough for her. She wasn't making many friends and she seemed to want to be with him all the time when he got home from work. She didn't ever say anything was wrong or someone was hurting her but if he was just five minutes late she would have a serious panic attack. If he was going to be late he would call and talk directly to her and give her the new time or send or texts every hour until he did get off. The long jobs like this one were especially hard on her and that's why he decided to take them with her. She would like the farm and maybe she wouldn't get so worked up if she was with him. Sara on the other hand hardly noticed when he came and went. She liked kindergarten and playing with the other kids. She also enjoyed being able to see all of grandpas trophy's and awards from when he was police chief. Sighing he got out of the car and waved to laurel who ran to the front door to wait for him. He opened the door and was glomped by his eight year old daughter. He then saw his six year old daughter running and got ready for the second missile whose little feet barely missed anything private. Kissing them both on their foreheads they headed into his fathers study where he was usually reading over cases that the police department couldn't solve and wanted his knowledge on while the girls played and did homework. "Hey dad" Mick said and gave him a hug. Quentin stood up and gave his son a big bear hug. "Are you sure the girls should go?" he asked quietly so the two jelly fish stuck to him might not hear but he could tell by the way Laurel shifted in his arms she was paying attention. "Yep dad, this time I want the girls with me and plus Sara's little friend will be there because its her and her dad I'm watching" Mick said and kissed Laurel on the top of her head letting her know that he wouldn't go back on his word. His dad smiled and nodded. Handing Mick the girls bags and kissing both the girls on the forehead watched as his son and granddaughters drove off. He sighed loudly. He was really glad that they were able to go but he also had to find the courage to tell Mick what the doctors said about Laurel's heart at her appointment that afternoon. The poor thing was already riddled with panic attacks and stress at her young age and now this with her heart. Quentin looked at one of the pictures of him and Mick at the park when he was younger. It was just after his mother had passed away and he was so deep within himself that day that he didn't even notice the hot air balloons in the sky. He had tried to show Mick but he wouldn't look. It wasn't until he wrapped his son in his late wife's shawl that he had calmed down and once he saw the balloons he was all smiles and he even got to ride one that day. His son was never good with bad news and he knew in his own heart that this was just going to floor him. He debated with himself if he was going to call and tell him or do it in person and ultimately decided on doing it over the phone. Sighing he went inside and laid down on the couch. He would call and talk to his son later but for now he needed some sleep.

Mick and the girls talked about everything from the new foods they wanted to try once this was over, which got Sara talking about wanting to try to eat a whole large double pepperoni pizza all by herself and trying anchovies for the first time to what they would be doing while they were at the farm. Sara wanted to try riding a horse and a cow but he couldn't seem to get Laurel interested in any of it. He had tried asking her about her doctors appointment but got deflected into talking about what she had learned at school that day which was how to do basic algebra and she also had learned to skip double Dutch. After that she didn't say anything more, she didn't even go into details about the algebra she learned or how good she was at the jump rope game. He needed to find a way to get her to talk. Maybe this job will help him do that. He pulled up to the ranch with a bouncing six year old in her seat excited to see her friend and find her cow and horse. Laurel just hung onto Mick's arm and followed. Mick took a deep sigh and pushed the doorbell. A very handsome man in a black suit answered the door. Leonard looked into the face of the man standing in front of him and tried to catch his breath, he was so handsome. "Hi, I'm Leonard and welcome to my home. My sister Lisa is inside and cant wait to meet you" Leonard said extending a hand and also glancing down at the two little girls at his feet one of which he knew attended Lisa's school with her. Mick followed his eye site and worried that he wouldn't let the girls stay, shook his hand and said "I'm Mick and these are my girls, I hope you don't mind if they stay here as well. My daughter here doesn't like it when I'm away for too long. It wont affect my job at all. I will be your bodyguard until the people who tried to kill you are found". Again silence until Sara ran past both men and they could hear her and Lisa heading upstairs. "I don't mind at all, and if I know my sister Lisa she is already passed excited for there to be more people here especially someone her own age that she already knows so both of you please come in" Leonard said smiling at both Mick and Laurel and stepped aside. Mick thanked him and together with his arm weight they headed inside. Closing the door Leonard thought to himself "ah shit what have I gotten myself into".


End file.
